Superpower'd (2019 film)
Superpower'd is a 2019 American adventure superhero comedy family film, which features Disney Channel stars who has superpowers. Cast Super-civilians *Laura Milano as Sarah Edmonds - Her powers was using superhuman speed, teleportation and telekinetic move objects with her mind including her hands and control's people mind's *Debby Ryan as Lucy Maxfield - Her powers was using shape-shifting turning into a Cheetah, elephant, lion, a pig and a lot more. *Ross Lynch as Andrew O'Loughlin - His powers was using Pyrokinesis *Olivia Holt as Chloe O'Loughlin - Her powers was using Plant Manipulation *Dove Cameron as Jodie Robertson - Her powers was using Heat vision and X-ray vision! *Cameron Boyce as Jake Robertson - His powers was using Density/size shifting *Sofia Carson as Bobbie Daniels - Her powers was using Freeze Breath *Booboo Stewart as Joey Halford - His powers was using Superhuman strength and transforming into the car *China Anne McClain as Irene - Her powers was using Firebreathing *Sabrina Carpenter as Alexandria - Her powers was using Teleportation *Kelli Berglund as Paula Logan - Her powers was using to control his molecular density 'phasing' *Peyton List as Orono - Her powers was using Ultrasonic scream *Jacob Bertrand as Mike - His powers was using Electrokinesis, means the power to manipulate lighting *Meg Donnelly as Elly Nixon - Her powers was using Ice Manipulation *Milo Manheim as Jason Nixon - His powers was using Wolverine's Claws and healing factor, inspiring the character *Jessica O'Toole as - Francess Judd - Her powers was using Witch Powers, involving teleportation by snapping her fingers. *Amy Rardin as - Kimberly Judd - Her powers was using Aerokinesis Minor characters *Stephen Amell as *Robby Benson as Lucas Edmonds - Sarah's father *Matthew Broderick as Principal Nick Hall *Jennifer Connelly as *Kevin Costner as Michael Maxfield - Lucy's father *Adam Driver as Jacob Halford - Bobbie's cousin *Jodie Foster as Karen Maxfield - Lucy's mother *Danny Glover as - Iren'e father *Donald Glover as David - Irene's cousin *Woody Harrelson as *Mariel Hemingway as *Val Kilmer as *Juliette Lewis as *Maia Mitchell as *Dylan Minnette as Otto Maxfield - Lucy's brother *Michael Paré as Paul Judd - Francess and Kimberly's father *Doc Shaw as Brian - Irene's brother *Brian Stepanek as *Sharon Stone as Daria Edmonds - Sarah's mother *Bruce Willis as *Zoe Saldana as Lili - Irene's mother 'Villains' *Selena Gomez as *Demi Lovato as 'Cameos' *Kevin Hart as himself *LeBron James as himself *Vinnie Jones as himself *Martin Lawrence as himself *Wentworth Miller as the Lunchman *Chris Pratt as himself *Ryan Reynolds as himself *Charlie Sheen as himself *Sahaj Ticotin as *Ariel Winter as Production Trivia Soundtrack #Supervillain - Powerman5000 #Fly like an Eagle - Steve Miller Band #Love Kills - Vinnie Vincent Invasion #Jars - Chevelle #Rectifier - Ra #My Hero - Foo Fighters #Heroes - David Bowie #Save Me - Shinedown #Holding Out for a Hero - Bonnie Tyler #Hero/Heronie - Boys Like Girls #Radioactive - Imagine Dragons #Hero - Skillet #Welcome to the Black Parade - My Chemical Romance (ending credits only) Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas